Nate's Twin
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: The twins were close as cousins but when tragedy strikes, parents are killed and the twin girl is dying. It's up to her her brother Nate to save her, and Anne and Howard to finish raising them. This is her story. NOT SLASH
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Prologue**

The sound of the telephone ringing broke through the sound of silence of the night. Howard Arcibald let go of his wife and turned to turn the light on and answer the phone.

"Howard Archibald," he says answering the phone.

"Mr. Archibald this is Nurse Rilett at Hampton's General Hospital," a young lady says.

"Is everything okay," Howard asks now alarmed.

"Your cousin-in-law, her husband, and their daughter were all involved in a car collision with a drunk driver. The driver, your cousin-in-law and her husband were killed instantly. Their daughter is struggling to survive and since your son and her are fraternal twin, your son is the perfect match to give her a desperate blood transfusion. You and your wife are also the next of kin," the nurse says.

"We will be there as soon as possible. Do we go straight to the emergency," Howard asks as Anne is now awake.

"Actually we are going to need you on third floor and ask for Doctor Wilson," Nurse Rilett says.

"Of course thank you very much," Howard says.

"Of course, and I hope that you and your family pull through this hard time," Nurse Rilett says.

"Thank you and goodbye," Howard says before hanging up the phone. He turns to Anne and says, "Paul and Rochelle were in a fatal accident with a drunk driver. Shelia is in desperate need of a blood transfusion, and since Nate and she are twins, he is the perfect match. Paul and Rochelle didn't make it nor did the other driver. We were listed as the next of kin. She needs Nate to save her."

"How do we tell Nate? Especially after what we just told him," Anne asks as she heart is breaking.

"We will have to deal with it when it comes time but we have to get him up, get to the hospital , call William, and start everything else that we have to do," Howard says grabbing their dressing gowns.

"I'll get dress, you get Nate up, and I'll meet you both by the car and call my father," Anne says as he passes her gown to her.

"Okay," Howard says as he leaves their room. He heads into his son's room and sees him asleep. Howard walks over to Nate and gently shakes him awake.

Nate turns trying to get away from his father before saying, "Dad go away, I'm in mourning of my twin leaving."

"Nathaniel I need you to wake up. It's important, it's about Shelia, Paul and Rochelle," Howard says as Nate shoots up right.

"What's wrong, what happen," Nate asks quickly, now feeling a deep pain throughout his body.

"Nate just quickly get dress and meet your mom by the car. We'll explain everything on the way to the hospital. That is all I am telling you for now," Howard says before leaving.

"What's happening," Nate whispers before quickly getting ready.


	2. The Hospital

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 1: The Hospital**

"Okay let's do this," Nate says as they reach the blood donor bank.

"Okay," a young nurse says as she hooks Nate up.

"Can I stay with him," Tripp asks from the door way.

"Of course," the nurse says before leaving.

"Whacky summer this year," Tripp asks sitting down next to his little cousin.

"Yes, did you see Shelia," Nate asks.

"I did, and she is still holding her own. Grandfather is working on keeping you and Shelia together, my parents are doing identification and funeral, and yours are with Shelia," Tripp says.

"We are going to be able to stay together right," Nate asks.

"Yeah, you two are, Uncle Paul and Aunt Rochelle wanted it this way, and Grandfather is not going to stop till you two are stuck together," Tripp says.

"Can you do me a favor," Nate asks.

"Anything," Tripp says.

"Call Leighann Chamberlain, she's Shelia's best friend and probably, okay not probably but will get worried if Shelia doesn't land in a few hours," Nate asks.

"You got it, but do you know the number," Tripp asks pulling out his cell phone.

"Yes it's 1-020-8518-8707," Nate says.

"Got it," Tripp says dialing. "Hi this is Tripp van der Bilt and I'm looking for Leighann."

"One minute," a male voice says.

"Hello," a young girl's voice says, named Leighann.

"Hi, this is Tripp van der Bilt," Tripp says.

"Oh of course, your Shelia's cousin," Leighann says.

"Right, Nate wanted me to call you," Tripp says.

"Okay what is going on," Leighann says.

"There was an accident and Paul and Rochelle were killed," Tripp says.

"Is Shelia okay," Leighann asks.

"She will be, she just needs a blood transfusion and Nate is donating blood right in front of me," Tripp says.

"Thank you for calling me and will you tell her to call me when she can," Leighann asks.

"Of course I will," Tripp says.

"Thank you again and thank Nate for me," Leighann says.

"It was all Nate and I will," Tripp says.

"I've got to go explain this to my parents, but thank you and Nate again," Leighann says.

"Anytime, goodbye," Tripp says before hanging up.

"How did she take it," Nate asks.

"Quite well, just wants Shelia to call her when she can and says thanks," Tripp says.

"Of course, those two have known each other since pre-school," Nate says.

"That would explain, why you wanted me to call her," Tripp says.


	3. Waiting

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 2: Waiting**

"Okay so she took the blood well and now we are just waiting for her to wake up," an older male doctor says.

"Thank you Doctor Wilson," William says, outside of Shelia's hospital room.

"Of course," Doctor Wilson says before leaving.

"Okay Tripp and his parents went home; all they need is your signatures and a date. That is all I need as well," William says.

"Where are they going to be buried," Anne asks.

"They are going to be buried in the cemetery with the family crypt in the Hampton. They asked before for three spots in the crypt. So the Vandergriff family and Archibald family have the same wall," William says.

"Of course, um we still have to call Constance," Howard says.

"Done, she has every class with either or both Serena and Blair. I also talked to my friends at the Centers; there is a spot for her there. Her drawing, composing, and language lessons ware going to continue. The Centers and Constance has spots for her on the sport teams and proper clubs. Everything will be the same for her as it was in London," William says.

"Thanks Dad," Anne says hugging him.

"Anytime, plus I hear that she is a very good track star? I thought that we could have her best friend come in and design her room and make sure both girls have a good phone plan," William says.

"Exactly and she is, she always comes with Tripp, Nate and I when we go out running," Howard says.

"What about therapy? Show we wait or what," Anne asks looking at the two teens.

"We wait and I am sure if one goes the other one will follow, and then they will have someone that will help them and is the best," William says.

"Perfect, now dad you should be getting home, we will call you if anything changes," Anne says.

"Of course or if you need anything call me. Do not worry about the date. I forgot to mention that they did not want visitation, so they are already on their way to be cremated," William says hugging them.

"Thank you and we will sign the papers before you get back," Howard says.

"Don't worry about it, I will have all the papers you need before you sign," William says.

"Thanks dad," Anne says.

"Anytime and hug Nate for me," William says before leaving.

"Now we wait. Should we hold it before or after she wakes up," Howard asks.

"After, she deserves her closure. We would want the same thing for Nate and they would have respected it," Anne says as her phone goes of.

"You sit and I got Lily, Bart, and Eleanor," Howard says taking her phone.

"Thank you," Anne says before going back into the room with the teens.

"Hello Lily," Howard says answering the phone.

"Howard, I have you on speaker phone. We thought it would be easier," Lily says.

"How is she," Eleanor asks.

"How is Nate," Bart asks.

"Thank you and this is easier. She took the transfusion well. We are waiting for her to wake up. Nate is sort of off in his own land. He feels a great deal of pain," Howard says looking at his new family.

"That is good. Is there anything we can do," Lily asks as the others also say it at the same time.

"Could you explain this to the others? I mean Shelia will be going to Constance. She'll have every class with either or both Blair and Serena," Howard says.

"Of course, it may be hard at first but they will come around," Eleanor says.

"I hopes so, that is all she'll need on top of all this," Howard says watching his family.

"Before we know it the girls will be shopping, and Chuck will be helping Nate chase the boys away," Bart says.

"Oh great, now I am a father of a teenage son and daughter," Howard groans.

"Don't worry; I and Lily are good at daughters. Plus if any help we are here," Eleanor says.

"Plus if you need help with siblings," Lily says.

"Guys I have to go, she is waking up," Howard says as a young girl with long brown hair shakes her head.

"We want her to feel better, and wish her a speedy recovery," the three says.

"Got it bye," Howard says hanging up his phone. He quickly races over to the Nurse's desk. "My son's twin sister is waking up."


	4. Shelia's Awake

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 3: Shelia's Awake**

"Shelia, are you okay," Anne asks grabbing her hand.

"Lia can you hear us," Nate asks grabbing her other hand.

"Ow, what happen," Shelia says in a hoarse voice.

"Here try a bit of water before talking," Anne says offer her a cup of water.

Shelia takes a few sips before saying, "thanks," in a clearer voice.

"Miss Vandergriff, nice to see you awake," Doctor Wilson says. "Do you feel up to answering a few questions?"

"Sure," Shelia says gripping Nate's hand.

"Can you tell me your full name," Doctor Wilson asks.

"Shelia Annabelle Vandergriff," Shelia says.

"What is your birthday," Doctor Wilson asks.

"May seventh nineteen ninety one," Shelia says.

"What is your mother's maiden name," Doctor Wilson asks.

"van der Bilt," Sheila says.

"Who is your best friend," Doctor Wilson asks.

"Leighann Chamberlain," Shelia says.

"Describe your day of your family summer party," Doctor Wilson asks.

"My parents and I flew in. Cousin Tripp met us and we drove to the Hampton. My parents went to find Uncle Howard and Aunt Anne and I went to find Nate with Tripp. Nate, Tripp, and I hung out like we always did. We had dinner, and then we watched old home movies, and new ones from my parents and me. Then we left, we were driving in the rental because Tripp had to do something. My parents and I were joking and the next thing I know my mom is screaming, there's a crash, and then it goes black," Shelia says.

"Shelia, you were hit by a drunk driver, you had a piece of glass through your leg. You lost a lot of blood, Nate donated, and you should be fine. You will need physical therapy but there is not reason you should not go back to your normal life," Doctor Wilson explains in simple terms.

"What are you not telling me," Shelia says letting go of Nate's hand and getting angry.

"Lia, Aunt Rochelle and Uncle Paul didn't make it, they were killed with the other driver," Nate says.

"What," Shelia says now scared.

"The windshield broke along with the windows, and the glass cut them, and it severed a lot of arteries, and the impact crushed their chests. There was too much blood loss. I can say they probably didn't feel a thing," Doctor Wilson says.

"No, they can't be; we were on our way to Switzerland for a meeting," Shelia says shaking her head.

"Shelia, Uncle William did the identification, it was them," Anne says putting her hand on hers.

"No, no, no," Shelia says again.

"Can I talk to you and your wife in the hallway," Doctor Wilson says leading Anne and Howard out into the hallway.

"She'll be fine right," Howard asks.

"I can't tell you, I am not a therapist but has anything family dynamic related happen," Doctor Wilson asks.

"Nate and her just found out that they are twins, and that Shelia's parents are their parents," Anne says.

"Nate was supposed to spend the rest of the summer with them but his school called. They were both upset," Howard says.

"Have they always been separated," a young lady is a dressy appearance asks.

"Yes since they were born," Anne says.

"Ah this is Doctor Hoffman, she is a child therapist," Doctor Wilson says.

"Expect for the summer Reunion, but they have always been close," Howard says as he and Anne shake the doctor's hand.

"Christmas, birthdays, Easter, graduations," Doctor Hoffman asks.

"Graduations they are together, we switch Easter and Christmas off, but not birthdays. The family would have one during the summer for the two," Anne says.

"Have they always been close," Doctor Hoffman says.

"Compare to Nate and Tripp or Shelia and Tripp, yes but Tripp is seven years older, so we thought nothing of it," Howard says.

"Twins are always connected, no matter what. Shelia has lots information she has to absorb and process. So she is going back to a safe place. Was anything she said not related to this summer," Doctor Hoffman asks.

"The trip to Switzerland was last year," Howard says.

"It was the Netherlands this year," Anne says.

"She should be fine. Just give her space and time, this is a lot for her to absorb and process. Plus they just graduated from elementary level. So she knows change is coming," Doctor Hoffman says.

"Shelia hates change," Anne says.

"So does Nate," Howard says.

"Transition her easily in this, maybe having her best friend stay the rest of the summer. Have her, Nate, and his friends bond, it'll make it easier," Doctor Hoffman says.

"My father also suggested that we get Leighann to come and design her room," Anne says.

"Also that the girls have a good phone plan," Howard says.

"That's good, also have her bring, or you all go and get, things from her home. Things that'll make it easier, treasures," Doctor Hoffman suggests.

"Thank you," Howard says.

"Well here is my card, just in case you need it," Doctor Hoffman says giving Howard her card before her and Doctor Wilson leave.


	5. Hamptons Meets Leighann Chamberlain

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 4: Hamptons Meet Leighann Chamberlain**

Tripp Van der Bilt stands waiting as he looks at the incoming flights to the Hamptons Airport.

"Can I help you with something sir," a young flirty flight attendant asks.

"Do you know when the flight from London will be getting in and where," Tripp asks still looking at the board.

"Oh it should be arriving in ten minutes at Gate H28," she says slightly disappointed.

"Thank you," Tripp says before walking over to the gate in question.

Tripp looks down at his watch as he waits.

"Excuse me sir, are you Tipp Van der Bilt," a flight attendant asks at the desk.

"Yes I am, is there a problem," Tripp asks.

"No, not at all, we just were instructed to make sure that a minor by the name of Leighann Chamberlain gets to you," he says.

"Of course," Tripp says.

"Sir, I will need to see your identification to verify this," he says.

"Of course," Tripp says pulling out his wallet and hands him his driver's licence.

"Thank you," he says looking over the licence. "Everything seem to be in order. He hands the licence back.

"Thank you," Tripp says putting it back in his wallet before putting his wallet back into his pocket.

The flight attendant goes back to working on his papers as Tripp waits.

"Flight Alpha 118, Harthrow Airport to The Hamptons Airport is now arriving at Gate H28,"the flight attendant rings out opening the door.

Tripp waits as the passengers exit the plane. He knows from his own previous experience that she would be escorted off by a flight attendant.

"You must be Tripp, I'm Leighann," a thirteen year old girl says, as she walks out with a flight attendant.

She is shorter than Nate by an inch, she has long wavy black hair, with piercing emerald green eyes. She is wearing a pale mauve spaghetti strap tank top with a pastel green skirt.

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you," Trip says.

"It is nice to put a face to a name. So this your guys playground," Leighann asks.

"Leighann Chamberlain welcome to the Hamptons."


End file.
